Now Boarding
by Spamy02
Summary: [OneShot] HP!DM Draco’s first ever time aboard an airplane. I wonder how the flight will go? Read and find out!


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Titel:** Now Boarding 1/1  
**Author:** Spamy02  
**Paring:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Fluff, Romance, Humor, One-Shot  
**Warnings:** Major Fluff, Adult Language, OOC-ness  
**Summary:** Draco's first ever time aboard an airplane. I wonder how the flight will go? Read and find out!

A/N: Hey all! Haven't written a one-shot in a while and this idea just popped into my head yesterday and demanded to be written so who am I to disagree...lol It's cute, it sweet and funny! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Thanks to my wonderful beta Luke for making this all readable! U Rock!

Now on with the show...

* * *

**Now Boarding  
**by  
Spamy

Draco Malfoy was sulking. He did not want to get on the stupid air-whatever it is called. When Harry, his husband of 5 years, had told him that this upcoming weekend they would be going to the Bahamas for their 5-year anniversary, he had been absolutely thrilled.

When he asked when they would Portkey to the destination, Harry said that they would not be going with a Portkey. At that, he had frowned. If they were not going to Portkey, then how would they be getting there? He knew they could not apparate, because apparating overseas was very risky. Therefore, he asked how else they would get there if they were not going via Portkey. Harry said they would be getting there with an airplane.

Draco's first response was, "Air- what?" After Harry explained what exactly was an airplane. His response to that was, "there was no way in hell he was getting on an airplane and that there was nothing Harry could say or do that would make him get on that _thing_." As he was saying this, he forgot one very important thing. Harry had the most talented tongue and the most magical hands on the planet. So Draco's statement did not hold for too long and before he knew it, he had agreed to go on an airplane.

Therefore, now it was 7 hours before their flight to the Bahamas. They were doing some last minutes packing and Draco was still whining, "Harry are you absolutely sure we have to go with this stupid muggle flying machine? I mean a Portkey is much easier Love. Come one Harry, Please?"

"No Draco. You already agreed to go. I've never been on an airplane before. I've always wondered what it would be like. Don't worry Love. It won't be so bad. Maybe you'll like it."

"But Harry-"

"Please Draco we're leaving in about 7 hours how much longer do I have to listen to you complain. That's all I've heard so far is complaints." Harry said in a huff. Draco sighed; he knew his husband was starting to get very annoyed with his behavior.

"I know you went to all this trouble to arrange this trip for us, but I just don't think getting there with an airplane will be a good idea."

"Why not Draco?"

"I'm afraid Harry. What if we crash or what if the air-thingy just suddenly falls out of the sky. It's not safe," he said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh Draco you don't have to worry. Those things don't happen very often, we'll be very safe. Trust me we are going to be fine." Harry said taking Draco into his arms.

"Are you sure?" he asked not looking very convinced.

"Very sure," Harry replied. Then he lightly kissed Draco on the lips.

"Alright, but if something goes wrong I'm holding you responsible."

Harry just laughed and went back to doing the last minute packing.

**o0o0o**

Their flight was scheduled to leave at 3 PM. They arrived at the airport two and half hours before the plane was supposed to leave. First, they had checked in their luggage, with Draco complaining that it was taking to much time. Harry would never forget the look on Draco's face when he went trough the Metal Detector and it beeped. Draco looked like he was about to have a heart attack. When he figured out that the machine had beeped, because of his watch, he looked very relieved.

It was still 40 minutes until the plane would leave so Harry and Draco were sitting until they could board the plane. Draco was getting restless. 'How much longer would they have to wait?' Draco thought.

"Harry when are we getting on the plane? This is getting ridiculous. Why does it take so much time to just get on the muggle air- thing?"

"It's not

an air-thing. It's called an airplane. Have some patience love. It's almost time to get on. The plane leaves in about 35 minutes. They'll probably start boarding passengers soon."

Draco just sulked and mumbled something that vaguely sounded like 'We could have gone with a Portkey, but no he wants to go by a friggin' airplane.' Harry shook his head and snickered quietly.

"_Now boarding passengers on American Airlines flight: 149 to the Bahamas. All passengers with a business or first class tickets can now board." _

"That's us isn't it Harry? Please tell me that's our flight."

"Yes Draco it is. Come on lets get in line." Draco sighed of relief. He practically shot out of the chair and strode over to the line that was forming in front of the flight attendant. Harry shook his head again, but got up as well and walked over to Draco.

"Boarding Pass please." the flight attendant said to Draco when they got to the front.

"Boarding what?" Draco asked looking confused.

"Your Boarding Pass sir." she said looking somewhat impatiently.

"I don't have one. What is a boarding pass?" he said. The woman frowned.

"Well sir without it I'm afraid you can't get on the plane."

"WHAT! I need to get on the plane. I've been waiting here for hours!"

"I'm sorry sir, but-"

"I have it Miss. Here Draco give this to the Lady." Harry said smiling and handed Draco his Boarding Pass. Draco glared at him and handed it to the Agent. She checked the ticket, then told him to go on through the door. Draco nodded a thank you and headed trough the door, not even waiting for Harry. Only a few seconds later he felt Harry slip his hand in his. Draco tried to pull his hand free, but Harry would not let go. He could hear him snickering quietly.

"It's not funny Harry. Why didn't you say that I was supposed to give them the pass-thing? I just made a fool out of myself in front of that woman. You're very mean."

"I'm sorry love. I had forgotten that you had to show your boarding pass at the gate. I didn't do it on purpose. It was funny though." He said still. Draco childishly stuck out his tongue, but said nothing else.

Ten minutes later, they were seated comfortably. Well Harry was, but Draco was fidgeting a little bit. He was looking nervous. Harry had stored his carry on luggage in the overhead compartment. Harry grabbed Draco's hand to calm him down. It helped a little.

"Calm down Draco. We aren't even off the ground yet. Nothing is going to happen."

"Alright, I'll try. These are very nice seats by the way. I saw that they weren't like this a little farther in back of the airplane. Why is that?"

"We're in what muggle's call First Class Draco. Rich people or executives mostly use it. The tickets are twice as expensive as the normal ones. I wanted you to be comfortable love I know how you get when you don't get the best Draco. No matter how much you changed love. You're still somewhat of a snob."

Draco looked like he wanted to deny the statement, bit then grinned. It was true. It was not as if he could not afford the best. He had so much money that he could not possible spend it all. Besides, these seats were nice and the other ones looked rather small.

"Well maybe a little. These are great seats though. Good choice Love." Harry smiled and tenderly kissed Draco on the cheek. He saw Draco relax even more in his seat. He just hoped that Draco would stay relaxed when it was time to get off the ground.

**Twenty minutes later…**

"_Good after noon. This is your captain. Welcome to American Airlines flight: 149 to the Bahamas. Please fasten your seatbelts. We'll be taking off in about 5 minutes. We hope you have a pleasant flight and thank you for choosing American Airlines." _

"Fasten your seat-what? Oh, look Harry that light just went on. What does it mean?" Harry looked to where Draco was pointing. It was the 'fasten your seatbelt' light.

"It means like the captain said, put your seatbelt on." Harry reached down at the sides of his seat and grabbed the straps that were hanging at the side. He clicked these together and tightened it. Draco had grabbed to straps too, but was looking at it them confused.

"Like this love." he did the same thing as he did with for himself. Draco shot him a thankful smile, but the smile disappeared when he felt the plane moving. Draco who had taken the window seat looked out of it and saw that the plane was indeed moving. He panicked.

"Oh my god we're moving. I can't do this. What was I thinking? Why did I do this?" he looked like he was about the start hyperventilating.

"Give me your hand Draco." he did "Good. Now breathe. We have to move or we won't get very far now will we. You did this because you love me and can't resist my persuasion methods."

"Yes well I must love you, for me to agree to go on the stupid muggle thing with you. Father is probably rolling in his grave right about now." the plane was gaining more speed.

"Oh god. I can't do this." he closed his eyes. He was gripped Harry's hand really tight.

"Yes you can. Come on Love…deep breaths." the plane went even faster. Draco took a peak outside the window, gave a very un-Malfoy squeek and closed his eyes again. The other first class passengers turned to looking somewhat concerned at Draco. Harry smiled at them.

"He's just nervous. First time flyer."_ and probably the last, _he thought. They nodded at him knowingly and proceeded back to their own business. The plane went faster.

"Harry I'm can't do this. Get me off the plane."

"I can't do that now Draco we're already moving. We can't stop the plane."

"I don't care. I cannot do this. What was I thinking? I want to get off now!" Okay Draco was panicking and a panicked Draco was not someone you want to be near. Therefore, he did the only thing that he could think of to calm his husband down. He turned and kissed Draco passionately and deeply. He slowly felt Draco melt into the kiss. After a few minutes, air became necessary and they broke the kiss. Draco's eyes were glazed and he had a dreamy look on his face. His hair was messed and his lips were swollen. He just looked thoroughly snogged.

"Better?" Harry asked.

"Much. Thank You," said still in his dreamy state.

"Think nothing if it Love, it was my pleasure and look we're in the air," he said pointing at the window. Draco turned and looked out of the window. His eyes went wide.

"Oh my god. Look how high we are. Everything looks so small. Look at it Harry!" Harry smiled.

"Yes I see it Draco."

"This is so amazing."

"Good afternoon gentleman. Would one of you like something to drink?"

Draco answered first. "Yes a butter…"

"He'll have some orange juice as will I. Thank you," he said quickly interrupting Draco. She nodded and looked strangely at Draco then left.

"Draco they don't have butterbeer here. Muggle remember."

"Oh right sorry. I forgot." Harry sighed. This was going be a long flight.

**o0o0o**

**Four hours later…**

Long flight indeed. Draco was the most annoying flying partner. He fussed and complained about everything. It is to cold, and then it has to warm. I want another drink. Give me your pillow Harry. I am hungry Harry. Harry this food taste weird. Harry stand up I need to go to the loo again. Harry I am bored. He also had to constantly keep reminding Draco that they were around muggles and that he could not do magic. The highlight of the flight so far was when they had gotten two pairs of headsets, so that they would be able to watch the movie they were going to be showing. Draco was amazed that when he plugged the headset in he could hear people talking. It had been a blissful two hours of silence and then the complaining started again.

Harry sighed. "Draco, will you shut up? I've had enough of your complaining." Draco looked shocked at Harry's outburst. Harry sighed.

"I'm going to the loo. Stay here, don't move, be quiet. Don't talk to anyone!" he ordered.

He got up and went to the loo. He washed his face with cold water. Draco was probably very pissed at him now after his outburst and the order. Draco does not like to be ordered about. He might have been a little out of line, but it was not entirely his fault. Draco was just so…

_KNOCK KNOCK _

Harry frowned. Did they see the occupied sign? Can't a man have a little private time? He unlocked the door and slid it open. Draco stood there arms crossed. His face was blank.

"Draco what…"

Draco pushed him back farther into the loo and also followed him in, closed the door and locked it. He took out his wand and before Harry could stop him, he cast a silencing charm.

"Draco what did I tell…"

"Yes **_Potter _**what did you tell me?" Harry gulped. '_Uh oh I'm screwed, he called me Potter,' _Harry thought.

"Umm…"

"If I'm not mistaken I distinctly heard you giving me an order. Did you not?"

"Yes, but…"

"You know how I dislike being ordered around **_Harry_**," he said moving closer to Harry.

"I know, but you were just so…"

"Hush Potter. Lets see how you like taking orders, shall we." in one swift movement he pinned Harry against the wall, with his own body pressed against Harry's.

"Draco what are you doing?"

"Oh you'll see. I think your going to like it."

**o0o0o**

**Forty-five minutes later…**

The **occupied **sign flipped to **vacant** and the door slid open. Out came a very smug and satisfied looking Draco Malfoy, followed by a thoroughly shagged looking Harry Potter - Malfoy. His hair was messed. His shirt was inside out. Lips swollen, but all in all he looked very satisfied indeed.

Once seated, Draco turned to Harry who still had a dreamy look on his face.

"Harry, have I mentioned how much I love airplanes."

"No Draco, I don't believe you have. Though, I am quite inclined to agree with you."

Draco smiled smugly. Being in an airplane was not so bad. No… not bad at all.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: Well there ya have it! This was pretty low key for me. I would have usually written exactly what Draco would have done to Harry grins, but It wouldn't go. I kept trying to write the sex scene, but it just kept not making any sence, so I said aww screw it. So my freinds let your imagination run wild.laughs evilly I hoped you liked it! PLEASE review and make this writter happy! 

Thanks for reading! Cheers!

Pamela


End file.
